


Sleep Away

by frozenglibber



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (but more hurt than comfort really), AU - Bucky didn't die, All the feels tbh, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenglibber/pseuds/frozenglibber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky didn't die but Steve did and Bucky's not dealing well with it.</p><p>It's June 1946.<br/>A year and two months exactly, after Steve went into the ice. Only that Bucky doesn't know that, all he knows is that his best friend was on a plane, fighting Red Skull, trying to secure the Tesserect before said plane vanished. From the face of the earth. (Or rather the radar, really.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrJLecter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJLecter/gifts).



> This is the first thing I'm posting on here and the first real attempt at Steve/Bucky so bear with me. D: I might update the tags once I'm witty enough to think of some more. All feedback is appreciated. :)
> 
> Gifting it to my dear friend Salyiha, cause it's the first ever Steve/Bucky he's read. ;p
> 
> Slight trigger warning for depression!

**It's June 1946.**  
A year and two months exactly, after Steve went into the ice. Only that Bucky doesn't know that, all he knows is that his best friend was on a plane, fighting Red Skull, trying to secure the Tesseract before said plane vanished. From the face of the earth. (Or rather the radar, really.)  
  
Bucky still walks by the hospitals in the area every few weeks, just to make sure Steve didn't turn up somewhere, _anywhere_. All the nurses know him by now, greeting him with a friendly "Hello, Sgt. Barnes," when he enters through the door, just to do that slow shake of their heads, sadness flooding over their features as Bucky comes closer and takes a look at the patient sheets in the ER.  
  
"Still nothing?"   
  
He asks every time, and every time they just look at him, unable to form words that would ease the situation. Instead, their gazes usually drop to the floor, none of them daring to look the soldier in the eyes in fear that he'd see all the hopelessness in theirs.  
  
Bucky is at a dark place, sometimes he can't get out of bed for days. He puts on a smile that's never even close to reaching his eyes, whenever Peggy comes to visit, which is rare these days. Or for the nurses in the clinic, or everyone else really, just so that no one will notice how he actually feels inside.   
  
**It's April 2015.**  
Steve gets recovered in the ice. He's brought back to New York where he finally wakes up. He comes to in a set up, looking like some sort of hospital room, a baseball game playing on the radio. He listens to it, trying to figure out what the hell is _wrong_ with all this. Because he just can't shake the feeling something is. Until... Yeah, he's been to that game. So how come they're airing a whole rerun of it?  
  
He runs from the scenario, into NYC, into a modern city he doesn't recognize, doesn't know.   
  
A man comes after him, tells him he's been in the ice for 70 years. And it dawns on Steve, not only did he miss his date, he also lost his best friend.

 


End file.
